Episode 48: Math Blaster
"Math Blaster" was originally released on March 28, 2011. Description After two weeks of terrifying change, we've managed to get the show back on its regular schedule. Though our brief tryst with Tuesday was exciting, we know that there are some folks out there who need a booster shot of wisdom to start off their working week. Well, here you go, wisdom junkie. Suggested Talking Points Hot Pocketism, Citizen of Jamaica, Wake and Cake, Deed to the Boathouse, Dad's Rig, Bongotron 3000, Math Boner, Present Fight, No Rules Just Right, Tickle Prostitute Outline 01:43 - Hey question: is it acceptable to secretly eat my roommate's hot pockets if I do more than my fair share of the household chores? Thanks for your help. -- Always Hungry 05:12 - I recently moved cross-country - Michigan to Texas. I left my friends and family, and go live with a person I've never met, which brings me to my question which I feel only you brothers can answer: when telling you where I'm from at the end of the email, do I tell you where I currently am or where I'm originally from? -- Jim From Oh God I Don't Know Yet 09:06 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Oxymoron, who asks: Would it be Disrespectful to bring Birthday Cake to a someones Funeral? 12:03 - Hey, I've got a question for you: how can I incorporate a quirk into my personality. I work at an advertising agency (a naturally quirky environment) but I don't know how to start acting quirky. What if I wanted to be the guy who works barefoot? What if I wanted to be the guy who exclusively started wearing neon t-shirts? I feel like certain people can get away with these things and certain people can't. How do I become one who can? -- Nathan 15:26 - Hey, I've been wondering if I should start wearing cologne when I go out or dress up. Any recommendation on what I should look for to start smelling like a classy dude? -- Scents and Scentsability 19:30 - MZ - Sponsored by PC Perspective 23:32 - Money Zone jingle 25:39 - I live by myself, and like Griffin I've been on a "lady siesta" (internet fist-bump). Sometimes after a long day at work I like to have a beer. I go to my favorite bar after work once a week (occasionally more than once if I've had a particular bad day or rough bus commute). Very rarely do I drink enough to be drunk; at most I leave a bit tipsy. I always tip well, and never leave my glass sitting at a table for someone else to clean up. My question is this: is it okay to do this? Should I feel ashamed for bevving out by myself? -- Single Dark Beer 29:28 - Y - Sent in by Andrew Binder, from Yahoo Answers user LOL, who asks: Is it normal to be sexually attracted to numbers? I admit, I am gay. But there are nights when I take the algebra book into my room and jack off to the numbers. Number 3 is my favorite, because it's so sexy. Additional Details: I am gay. So I imagine some of the numbers are wearing tank tops and short shorts and calling me "hunny buns". 34:49 - Hey listen, I have a sister who gives the best presents for Christmas and every birthday. She comes up with something so ridiculously amazing that I just can't think of how to top her. I know the idea of presents is not to top the other person; just one time I would like to win. She's given me things like a robotic butterfly in a jar. How do I retaliate in the present war? -- Presently Stumped. 37:13 - I'm a hotel housekeeper in Australia. I was recently cleaning the room of a guest to us from the States. He opened up his wallet and asked me what the usual tipping rate is over here. I told him that unlike in the U.S., hospitality workers here are paid enough by their employer that they don't rely on tips for income, and that it isn't necessary. He said "oh," and put his wallet back in his pocket. I thought tipping was a sign of appreciation for providing a good service. Should I take this personally? Should I not have told him the truth, or have I just encountered a cheap dickscrape. -- Jen 41:58 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Bowler, who asks: I need tickle fetish help. So I have a tickle fetish and I was wondering if there was a tool I could use to tickle my feet, such as an electric toothbrush or something. 45:51 - Housekeeping 51:17 - FY - Sent in by Kevin Freda, from Yahoo Answers user The Casual Fan Rises, who asks: Ladies. Imagine this. I have x-ray vision and can see through your clothes. What now? Quotes On Sexy Numbers Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jakob Locker Category:Golly Aolly Category:Roommates Category:Jingle